Mitrowan Empire
Summary The Mitrowan Empire is the greatest country in Mit'gard, led by the joint forces of Emperor, the Senate, and the churches of the Favored Five. Geography History The Mitrowan Empire was founded more than a millenia after the end of the Second Demon War. Regions The Empire is officially diverted in seven regions, with each of these regions having their own Archduke, except for the Central Region, Aswexia, which is ruled by the Emperor itself. All the Regions have to abide the Constitution of the Empire, and the Emperor's Decrees. Apart from those the Archdukes has the right to make their own laws for their regions, as long as those do not go against the said things. Aswexia Aswexia, or simply the Central or Southern Region, is the core of the Empire, governed by the Emperor itself from the capital, Niaram. Geography Economy Aswexia is one of the richest regions of the Empire, due to the strict Imperial Metallurgy law. Niaram Niaram is the Capital of the Empire, with over 200.000 citizens, and with an estimated one million souls of population, if the non-citizens are counted as well. Culture Important laws Imperial Metallurgy "By the decree of the Emperor, every piece of metal that is found in the earth within the borders Empire ought to be turned in to the head of the State." As this law states, every metal that was mined within the Empire became property of the Emperor, who had the right to resell it. Soon enough, every mines but the ones in direct Imperial controll was closed, or they minimised their effort to produce. This led to the second decree: "By the decree of the Emperor, the head of the State shall provide payment for the landowner of the mines where the metal was found, based on the quantity and quality of metal that was found. Furthermore, the State is ought to resell a one-third of the turned-in metal upon the lands where it was found: The payment for the metal, and the price of the resell shall be approved by the Church of Commerce." As the Emperor roped in the Church of Commerce in the business the mines got reopened, as every landowner knew that the Church would not allow the Emperor to take advantage of them. This led to a great profit for those landowners, who had mines on their lands, but it was still very profitable to the Emperor, as most of the metals could be sold for an immense profit on the more mine-less lands. Hierarchy Religion Economy Metals The trade of metals takes an important role in the economy of the Empire, due to the Imperial Metallurgy law. As it can be read before, the Imperial Metallurgy provides the Emperor with a great amount of metals - all the mined metals are the property of the Emperor. The law states that the Emperor has to resell one-third of the metal on the lands where it was found, but usually this is done after the Imperial smiths has turned these into objects - coins, everyday objects, weapons and armors - so it can be sold for a higher price than it could be sold as raw metal.